


Slave

by navy_0



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navy_0/pseuds/navy_0
Kudos: 3





	Slave

—*—

Slave or king, that's a question.

—*—

我出生在铁栏里面。

条件所限，我懂的并不多。但我也懂得很多东西，比如粗面包不混着水该如何咽下去，比如夜里把锁链往木桩上多绕几圈就不会坠得肩膀痛。

再比如，每个人都有罪。

有人的罪是从人命里来，有人的罪是贪财所致，有人的罪是迫于无奈铤而走险，而我跟他们都不一样，我有罪因为我出生在铁栏里面。

我的父母有罪，因而我有罪。

我还有一桩罪，但我不会说。

我悄悄藏了一朵小玫瑰。

有罪的奴隶不被允许拥有自己的所有物，但我把我的玫瑰藏得很好，没人知道。

我的小玫瑰，他美得让人发疯。我的囚笼空空荡荡，只有夜里会装满月光。他花枝摇曳，跟着月亮钻进我的铁栏。我按着他亲吻，他莹润皎洁，跟月亮一个样。

我会用手指深深揉搓花瓣层叠的缝隙，我的玫瑰在风里颤抖不休。

你们问我他从哪里来的？

我也说不清。

某一天，我也记不清是哪一天，那天我被塞在斗兽的笼里，被老爷们不知是刻意还是无意地忘在里边了，到夜里还没放出去。

笼子很大，很深，上边儿是露天的。

一片漆黑里我在角落打盹，跟一群吃饱喝足的野兽相安无事。他却偏偏不小心从高处掉了进来。

狮子老虎听见了动静，发出喑哑的吼声，夜里没有看守，没人救他，我看到他紧张的侧脸，苍白得一触即碎。

于是我把他拖进我藏身的地方。

他身上的绸缎滑得要命，肌肤跟绸缎是一样的触感，我双手摸得发狂，根本说不清那是什么感觉。好像有一捆燥热了很多年的木柴，突然烧起灼痛的火焰，我对他做了我之前难以想象的事。

他真像玫瑰。

不然你们说，他为什么浑身都湿漉漉地呢，跟露水似的。

嘘！

我的玫瑰……他又来了。

我无声地往黑暗里躲了躲，睁着野兽一样的眼睛在黑暗里打量他。

他今天一如既往地美。长袍金链像流水一样，暗红色的鬈发有花瓣的馨香。他垂着眼睫，脸色矜持高傲，像上次我见过的雪鹰。

但我看出，他每根羽毛都在簌簌，玫瑰色的瞳孔里水波粼粼急迫又不耐，哪里像一只捕猎的鹰。

但我不会不耐烦。我甚至稍稍分出了一点时间，去回想上次那只凶悍的雪鹰。

那只鹰被老爷们从野外捉来，啄瞎过三个奴隶的眼睛。他们爱看这样的场面，于是我被计划成为第四个。

但是我没有。

我撕开了它的喉咙。

回味咂摸了片刻，我觉得双手激动到发抖。

我才是猎人。

我舔了舔唇角，猛的窜了上去，从背后扼住了他脆弱的脖子，一把将他的膝盖按在地上。

他惊喘了一声，我受不了这个尾音，低头啃啮他的喉结。

他满身金链都在叮铃哐啷地乱响。

长袍真碍事。

于是我把它撕掉了，让我的玫瑰披着满身的金链子，跪在我腰间。

我喜欢每一次摇晃到顶点金链一荡的弧线，于是发疯般要看要看要一直看。

他真倔强啊，眼睛里湿得装不下了，就仰着头。仿佛那是月神的泉水，高高挂着不让世人品尝。

但我想尝，也就尝了。

那汪泉水从云端滑下的时候，我把它和着我的玫瑰，搅和碾压，猩红粘稠地吞了进去。

我为之满足。

但他好像不太满意。

他阖着眼睛浑身颤抖地靠在我怀里，久久都停不下来。我抚摸他的头发，然后他撑着我的大腿，抽了我一个耳光。

他手上有戒指，我的脸上温温热热有东西流淌。

他这才稍微满意。

我的小玫瑰站了起来，走到笼子边上，俯视我。

我知道他的意思，我亮着犬牙笑了一下，赤裸着身子走过去，跪趴在他脚下。

我背上肌肉山峦一样起伏。

他双脚踩上来，停顿了许久，细细地哼了一声，然后踏上了边缘的石台，打开门头也不回地走了。

我看都不看就知道，他又忘记落锁了。

走路都在抖了，怎么会记得这个？

我站起来，蹲在门前，把手伸出去，把锁扣上了。

唉，朋友们，现在我打算睡一会儿了。

但是天色好像已经快要亮了。我打了一会儿盹，然后被敲打笼门的声音叫醒了。

看守把熟悉的锁链套上我的全身，我跟其他几个奴隶被串起来，一起往前驱赶。

看样子，今天又要去斗兽场了。

斗兽场是我熟悉的地方，我从高过马槽起就开始跟这里打交道。这里砖块永远是灰白的，砖缝永远是红色的，像老人皮肤上一道一道的抓痕。

我低着头被牵进去，无聊地等着今天的把戏。贵人们在高处坐着，我有点好奇那上面是谁，为什么周围有那么多士兵。

很快我就没空好奇了，今天的大餐已经准备好，兽笼的门在刺耳的摩擦声中开启，奴隶们盯着那黑洞洞的出口，打着抖后退，枯瘦的眼眶里是干涩而恐惧的光。

我戒备地低头，余光盯着那方漆黑洞口。

我没看清。

那实在是人眼难以捕捉的速度，但是擦面掠过的风是实实在在的。

那个可怜鬼连惨叫都没发出来就被撕破了喉咙，血泉喷了一人高，雾一样全洒在周围一圈人的身上。那个黄色的东西前爪深深嵌在一个人的肩膀里，后腿踩着另一个的肚皮，嘴里啃咬着可怜鬼的咽喉。

一只漂亮到摄人的花豹。

我握住缠着双手的锁链，准备往那边扑过去，想要趁着它啃食的时候绞住它的脖子。

但是我失算了。

食了生人血肉的花豹兴奋地吼叫着，眼睛红通通一片。这家伙速度比风还快，跳跃就像闪电。所有人眼前一花这东西已经再度消失。

但我看到了！它扑向了高台！

我提着锁链就追了过去，全力奔跑着追赶那道通黄的闪电。

它动作当然比我快，瞬间就扑倒了守卫的士兵，蹿上了贵人们的坐席。一片惊呼惨叫中我一眼就看见了他，我的玫瑰，他就在那畜生的爪子下面！

不！

我扑过去捡起士兵掉落在场中的长矛，拉长身体全力投掷了过去。

那东西被我的矛扎穿了后腿，往侧面翻滚了两圈，然后在疼痛中愤怒地吼了一声，转头仍然扑了回来。

我甩起铁链勾住台子一角伸出的铁钩，把自己扯了上去，然后扑向那个浑身血腥味的畜生。

它一下子就咬穿了我的左肩。

我嘶吼着，发出跟它几乎是同类的声音，左手握拳死死塞进它满是人血的嘴里，右手勒着它的脖子，把它整个往地上掼。

这一下不够，我跪在它肚皮上拼命压制住这个东西，然后高扬起拳头锤击它最脆弱的脏腑。它抓遍我的全身，把我撕扯得鲜血淋漓，然后动作渐渐失去了力度。我看着它逐渐洇上血丝的眼睛，知道这东西已经没救了。

我打死了它。

打死这个东西全凭一时血气，但我却没想到这是个彩头。

我把快要失去知觉的左手从这豹子的喉咙里抽出来，血滴滴答答落在脚下的石砖上。周围的气氛依然凝固，所有人大气不敢出地看着豹子的尸体，以及正从尸体里拔出拳头的，卑贱的奴隶——我。

结果这种气氛里偏偏有人笑了出来。

那个人笑着说的话我可听不懂，但我听懂了大臣战战兢兢的翻译，他说：“王，如您所见，没想到真是贵国的勇士杀死了艾克斯。我们愿赌服输。”

他叫我的玫瑰——王。

我跪在王那天鹅绒的袍角下，浑身带着豹子给我留下的血肉翻卷的抓痕。

只有我知道，豹子的抓痕下面，掩盖了他昨晚抓出的道道红痕。

而我的脸上，戒指划出来的口子依旧淌着血，和其余的伤口一起滴滴答答。

他一句话也没说，扔下所有人转身就走了。

我的玫瑰，我只看着他的袍角就知道他现在心情糟糕透了。

唉，你们说，我的小玫瑰，他到底是要怎样呢？赢了赌约，居然还这么气呼呼地就走了。

然后我才知道，王在赌约前下了口谕，赢了的武士，可以在两种奖励中选择一个。要么脱离奴籍重获新生，要么可以成为王的贴身武士。

这选择，我想都不用想。

所以我仍是奴隶。

但是我很满意。

我用水桶从头到脚冲掉全身的血，用白麻布缠起我已经没法看的左胳膊，从肩膀到手指。

王的寝宫很大。

我踩着红地毯走进去。整个室内是金色和橘色的幔帐，香气熏得我晕晕乎乎，每一步都像踩在热腾腾的太阳上面。

我跌跌撞撞，总是踩着帷幔边儿。终于我一头跌进丝绸堆里，开始挣扎着扯掉这些缠住我的东西。

我重获了视线，然后我惊呆了。

巨大的金边浴池里，我的玫瑰闭眼浸在里面沉沉浮浮，水雾里他的红发雾一样散在水波里，像一幅画。

他听见了声音，睁开眼看到我，眼里掠过一瞬间的惊讶，随即是不耐烦。

他嘴角扯动了一下，重新把眼睛闭上了。

我想了一会儿，顺着台阶走进了水里。

水波荡漾起来的一瞬间他就感觉到了，他睁眼，好像没想到我居然敢带着伤口下水。事实上我举着左胳膊，动作愚蠢地向他靠近，然后低头吻住了他的眼睛。

他烦躁地想甩开我。

显而易见他心情很差，我猜他一定很不喜欢斗兽活动，因为这已经是第二次他栽在这上面了。

但我知道他会想要什么。

我当然会给他。

浴池里的水波荡漾不休，我缠着伤口的麻布都湿透了，血红色渗出来。他好像很喜欢这颜色，一边死命咬着唇，一边揪着我受伤的手，狠狠地抓。

我不介意，我一点也不介意，我把他顶在乳白色的浴池壁上，在他眼泪滑下来的一瞬间，用我水下的右手拿捏住了他即将到顶的战栗。

他的腿狠狠抖了一抖。

我的玫瑰，他是王，他是这片土地上所有奴隶的主人，也是……我的主人。

我把控着他，低头咬他的耳朵。

“叫主人。”

他不肯。

他呼吸的频率发抖，摇头抖掉眼角的露珠。

我就咬他，一池水波荡漾地越来越快，他大张着嘴喘气，眼角通红地看我，鼻腔里难以抑制地哼出声来。

我逼他逼到太阳下山，小玫瑰花瓣都快散架了，就是不肯如我的愿。

我觉得没劲，于是放开了。

他仰头躺在水波里，连睁眼的力气都没有。

从这天起我就跟在他身边了。王真的很忙，每天要见一群一群的大臣，跟他们讨论国事。我作为王的贴身武士，这时候就蹲在王的御座后面，无聊地剥无花果，欣赏他象牙一样的侧脸和精致的睫毛。

我还有一个任务就是学习，贴身侍卫不可以什么都不懂。我花了几个月才记清楚，宫廷错综复杂的路该怎么走，为王呈上的食物该怎么进献，以及王的衣服用了些什么复杂的衣料，那些稀奇古怪的宝石该怎么为王佩戴。

嗨，后来我才知道，这都是侍女的活。

你们说，我的小玫瑰，他是不是故意的。

他真喜欢恶作剧，也真喜欢作弄我，但是我大概知道了他为什么经常那么不痛快。

我很聪明，他不避讳着我接见大臣真的是个错误的决定。因为我很快就对大臣之间的派系一清二楚。

我们年轻的王，他的王座远没有看上去那样稳固。所有人都不服他，所有人都想架空他。

他性情尖锐，因而和老贵族冲突日益激烈。

但这好像和我没什么关系。

不，还是有关系的，每当他在宫殿摔完东西，总是格外不拒绝我的靠近。

我弄他，他喘得痛苦，但结束以后眉心总能舒展一些。

所以我渐渐也明白了当初他为何会去笼子里找我。

他离不开我。

呵，你们看——即使我跪在地上，他也在我掌握。

终于到了那一天的晚上，这日天黑得很早，当浓黑的夜色像闷乎乎的沙子一点一点盖住整个王城，我给他的金杯里斟上了烈酒，然后放下了整个寝宫的帐幔。

他一把就把酒泼在了我脸上。

我知道这是他在责怪我不点灯，于是我摸出灯油来，给快要灭了的灯盏添油，然后又顺着宫殿的长廊一盏一盏点过去。

灯油里添了香料，一点就弥散开来。

他对着瓶喝完了那瓶烈酒，一半都泼在衣服上。我点完灯顺着长廊走回来，他摇摇晃晃地凑过来，按着我开始吻我。

烈酒的气息扑过来，我皱眉怔了一下。

最后我还是接受了这个吻。

虽然我一清二楚，那酒里有什么。

我吻着他，轻声在他耳边对他讲话：“知道吗？从我第一次见你，我就当你是我的玫瑰。”

他眼神有点遥远，似乎在回忆他跌下兽栏的那个夜晚，随后他就不耐烦了，收回思绪开始扒我的衣服。我按住了他的手，没允许他动作。他疑惑地抬头，漂亮的眼睛里不满的情绪几乎要溢出来。

他偏着头看我，深红的发一荡一荡地坠下来。

灯继续烧着。

我推开他，走到了窗帘边上，一手拉着帘子，看着他玫瑰色的眼睛。

“你就不奇怪，我一个长在牢里的奴隶，为什么会知道玫瑰花？”

他顿了一下，眯着眼睛轻蔑地斜视我。

我拉开了帘子，长呼了一口气。晚间的月光顷刻照进大殿，与此同时，远处一排长矛的反光在夜里狰狞可怖。

我看着他，微笑着喊他：“王。”

他栽倒在我面前。

药效还不错，我晕晕乎乎地想，撑着头看向外面，打了一个手势，我知道那位大人能看懂我的意思。

从今天起，奴隶的身份，我要和它说再见了。

我成了新的王。

你们或许觉得这变化有点快，请容我解释。我说过，因为出生在铁栏里，我懂的东西不多，但也有一点。

比如说，我知道上任大祭司是怎么被年轻的王强加了罪名冤死狱中，他的妻子怎么在牢里生下他的小儿子，他忠心的属下怎么在狱中找到了他沦为奴隶的儿子，以及，大祭司的家族，以玫瑰为自己的家徽。

不过我到底还是只能做一个傀儡，逼宫的那位大人操纵着一切实际的权力。

但我不在乎，什么权势什么地位，我通通不想要。我只是很想做一下王。

新的王去地牢里探视老的王。

我的玫瑰，我的玫瑰，我披着深红色的天鹅绒，沿着潮湿的台阶往下走，手里提着一盏镶满宝石的灯。他在漆黑的尽头，闭着眼睛等我。

我提着灯凑近，看他湿淋淋的红发，湿淋淋的侧脸，被吊起来的手腕。灯下他简直浑身都闪着圣洁的光，即使是在肮脏的地牢。

他没睁眼睛，但我知道他醒着。

我温柔地吻他，这是王的风度，我绝对不会弄痛我的宝贝。我顺着鬓角往下舔吻到喉结，丢开重得要命的宝石灯，张开双臂拥抱我的囚徒，我的奴隶。

我亲他的睫毛，恶意地在他薄薄的眼皮上留下了一个吻痕。

他终于忍不了我了，睁开眼睛轻蔑地看着我。我知道那眼神里是什么，王族的血液流淌在他身上，他永远矜持冷艳高傲。

我笑了笑：“你真美。”

我其实不介意他看不起我。我早习惯了，这个家伙从见到我的第一天起就没对我说过一句话，即使是在床上。

他就是鄙薄我。

但我还是要做他的王。我要掌握他的一切，我要他完完全全是我的，我要这玫瑰长在我的土壤里，根系向下只能扎在我的血肉里汲取养分，我要他破碎，残破的花瓣被我吞噬。我残忍，我阴私，那么他就要为我肮脏的灵魂献祭。

我爱他。

我让他干干净净面对我，我抚摸过他洁白的躯体，低头去吻他漂亮的东西。

然后我听见他干呕了一声。

我触电一样放开了他。

如何形容我现在的心情呢？我可能已经有点疯魔了。不要怪我，朋友们。我本来就不认识几个字，现在有限的修辞系统更是陷入了混乱。

我瞪着他，然后仓皇地逃走了。

得不到的东西会成为执念。

他不能这么对我。

我整日整日往地牢跑，那位大人很高兴，觉得我非常有做傀儡的觉悟。他以为我是去折磨我的杀父仇人，甚至送给我一个大师，据说这位大师很懂得怎么叫人死去活来。

我懒得理这个大师，我自己就快要死去活来。

我的玫瑰，我整天都想要逼他爱我。

我想了想，要养一株玫瑰，需要充足的水分，于是我往地牢里灌了地下河的水。还需要修剪枝叶，于是我钳掉了他的指甲。偶尔还需要肥料，于是我给他喂了点不太体面的药。

我照顾得这么无微不至，为什么我的玫瑰却行将枯萎？

他憔悴极了，眼窝深黑，深红的乱发下掩藏着没有精神的眼眸。

我在门口望着他这幅样子，我觉得我甚至可以跪下来求他。

我恍惚了，即使他低到烂泥地里，照样是我跪在他脚下。

我把他放了下来。他站不住，走两步就喘息。我含了蜂蜜水喂给他，扯掉他身上的衣服。我挑逗他，含着他弄他，他痛苦地仰头，苍白的肩骨细伶伶地支棱着，哀鸣呜咽。他哭得我心烦，于是我直接楔了进去。

他大张着嘴，喉咙里抽搐几下，却喊不出声了。

我翻来覆去了一宿，像是把整个春天的腐坏玫瑰都种在了他的身体上，黏黏糊糊地都是花的尸体。

我把昏过去的他丢在那里，没有捆他。

一天的时光很快过去。

黄昏时分夕阳像金子一样，那灿烂的光辉宛如神普照世人。我很久没见过这么美的夕阳，于是让侍女用竖琴弹了一首花之颂歌。

突然觉得，今天会有什么好事情。

于是我冲进了地牢。

……

血。泼溅的血。

血珠溅在墙上的痕迹凌乱如春天的玫瑰花枝。我的玫瑰苍白地躺在地上，枯槁地像被寒冬剥去了所有的水分和颜色。

他手腕是用碎石块生生砸烂的。

我跪在门口，我不敢进去。

我知道我永远也站不起来了。

我突然明白了。

从这一刻起，我到死是奴隶。


End file.
